Reconocimiento
by DSTrance
Summary: Todos hemos amado alguna vez. Pero no todos lo hemos dicho. Es la hora de que todos digan sus sentimientos tal cual son. ¿Sacaran a sus sentimientos Ash y Misty entre otros? Espero sus Reviews
1. Capitulo 1 Llegando a Ciudad Aida

Quisiera primero aclarar los origines de esta historia, hace 4 años, por una apuesta y por mi gusto de escribir, hice estos relatos (a lo mejor alguien los recuerda de FDAYM). Llegue a un punto en que no lo termine. Ahora los leo y encuentro (aparte de encontrarlo mamón, que era parte de la apuesta) que deje una deuda al no terminarlo, así que ahora le trataré de darle un fin. Espero sus comentarios.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_Ash Ketchum, un joven de 16 años como cualquier otro, era entrenador Pokemon, hacia viajes con sus amigos, Brock(17), May(14) y Max(11). También con Pikachu a su lado._

_Un día como cualquiera:_

"_Han sido, más o menos 5 años de viaje, he hecho muchos amigos, Todd, Tracy, Gary, Casey, Marina, Richie, Brock; mi hermano mayor que nunca tuve, siempre le pido consejos, es mi mejor amigo; May, mi pequeña hermanita del alma, se ha vuelto una entrenadora muy fuerte, se esta convirtiendo en toda una mujer, Max, mi gran admirador, yo soy su ejemplo ha ser. Y luego esta Misty, viajamos con ella 1 año por Hoenn pero tuvo que volver por sus hermanas, ellas tuvieron que viajar otra vez, mi mejor amiga, ella es el alma en la que me puedo apoyar si tengo una pena, ella es. ..."_

**Brock:** Ash, Ash – Lo zarandea- ¡Ash, despierta por favor!.

**Capitulo 1: "ENTRADA A CIUDAD AIDA"**

**Ash:** ¡QUE, QUE PASA, QUE SUCEDE.!

_Era un buen día de verano, de esos que lo único que quieres es estar al aire libre._

**Brock:** Parecías hipnotizado Ash¿qué té esta sucediendo, Te conozco demasiado y esa no es tu mirada usual y has estado así desde hace varios días.

**Ash:** No nada, nada.- _Cada vez que Ash pensaba en Misty se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y un vacío en él estomago, y un agujero en el corazón. Nunca había sentido esa angustia tan fuerte como ahora_.- Perdón, me deje llevar por el paisaje.- _No le gustaba decir eso, a veces quería gritar la angustia que llevaba adentro, por no estar con ella_ (P¿Por qué me pongo así, por qué tengo esta tristeza cuando no estoy con ella?), _pero le daba vergüenza no saber lo que significaba. _

_Estaban cerca de un rió, Max estaba leyendo una revista al lado del fuego, sobre los Pokemon primarios de la liga Hoenn, pronto se iba a volver un entrenador ,y estaba a tiempo de volver a casa para empezar su camino. May enseñaba a su Beautifly como hacer el ataque de esporas con elegancia. Mientras Brock cocinaba y Pikachu jugaba con Treccko y Combuzken. Todo parecía normal y seguro que ya saben que significa ese **"normal"...**_

**Jessy (Susurrando):** Seguro que este plan no funcionara.

**James**: Si tienes razón. Meowth nunca hace bien los planes.

**Meowth**: Cállense los 2 y sigan el plan.

1)Tiramos fuegos artificiales al aire para que se apaben.

2)Usamos la mano-silenciador con pegamento aislante y atrapamos a Pikachu.

3)Luego Weezing y Serviper los distraen, nos llevamos a Pikachu, se lo damos al jefe.

"Seguramente algún día pasara que el jefe querrá ir al baño de noche con ganas de ir al baño y habrá un corte de luz por reparaciones, y todo estará muy oscuro, luego llega Pikachu, hace un trueno y se da la luz, el jefe va al baño tranquilamente y dirá "Meowth, Jesse y James son muy inteligentes que los ascenderé a Jefes y les aumentare el sueldo".

**Jessy**: Seremos jefes, y tendremos mucho sueldo.

**James**: Sigo sin estar seguro.

_Unos minutos después el cielo se inunda de fuegos artificiales._

**May:** ¡Que hermosos, pero¿no es muy raro ver fuegos artificiales en estos días?

**Brock:** Tienes razón. Esto me huele mal.

**Jesse:** Prepárense para los problemas.

**James:** Y más vale que teman

**Ash:** El Equipo Rocket. ¡Pikachu, impactrueno!

**Pikachu:** Pikachuuuuu.-_Hubo una explosión y el Equipo Rocket sale volando._

**James: **Viste tenía razón.

**Jesse: **Eso fue demasiado rápido.

**Meowth: **Otra vez lo mismo.

**Equipo Rocket:** El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez.

**Max **_(con lagota en la cabeza)_ Eso fue fácil, demasiado fácil para mi gusto.

_Un rato mas tarde..._

**Ash:** "Están llegando a esta nueva ciudad". Eso dice el letrero. "Ciudad Aida". Y va a haber una fiesta a las 10:00 PM.

**May:** ¡UNA FIESTA!. Y hace tanto tiempo que no voy a una, que me voy a poner, hay tengo que comprar cosas. Adi...

**Brock:** Espera May, primero dejemos los Pokemon al Centro Pokemon.

**May:** Casi se me olvida.

_Ash y Max quedaron perplejos viendo que el no se pusiera loco por la enfermera Joy al llegar al Centro Pokemon  
_

**Brock:** Vamos a dejar estos Pokemon, y nos puede dar una habitación, para 4 personas, por favor.

_May incluso (y eso que es muy distraída) se dio cuenta de que Brock se estaba comportando extraño._

**E. Joy:** Aquí justo hay una habitación para los 4. Pueden dejar sus cosas. A las 06:00 servimos la comida y a las 10:00 cerramos, pero pueden entrar con esta llave.

**Ash**¿Por la Fiesta?

**E. Joy:** Si exactamente, quiero pasar un rato bien en la fiesta de la ciudad. Solo hace una semana que la terminaron de construir y estoy hace meses trabajando, no me haría mal un respiro.

**Ash:** Bueno yo también voy a ir. A sí; cuide a Pikachu y a Spellow, no se sienten muy bien.

**E. Joy:** Bueno. Pasen a sus habitaciones, ya están listas.

_Ash entra a la pieza y se queda sentado un rato, May llega y se va a comprar, Max ve a ver si hay algo que comer o un restaurante, y Brock se queda en la pieza con Ash._

**Ash:** Brock; que te paso hoy día.

**Brock:** A que te refieres Ash?

**Ash:** A la forma en que estabas.

**Brock:** Sigo sin entender.

**Ash: **A que no te enamoraste a primera vista de la E. Joy.

**Brock:** A eso, no te puedo contar, ese secreto es mío.

**Ash:** Vamos cuéntamelo, soy casi tu hermano, puedes confiar en mí.

**Brock: **No se, esto es muy difícil.

**Ash: **No tengas miedo, cuéntame.

**Brock:** Bueno...ehh...es que no quiero decirte... pero... YA, ESTÁ BIEN, ME ENAMORE DE UNA CHICA. Y LE VOY A SER FIEL. Listo, estás feliz.

**Ash:** En serio. No te creo. Y desde cuando¿Quién es?. Dímelo, Dímelo.

**Brock:** Desde hace unos meses, a ella la quiero mucho, ella es...

_Se había puesto rojo como ketchup y las manos le temblaban, estaba sudando las manos._

_(ni cuando yo lo escribí me creí eso)_

**Brock:** Es de...Es de...ES DE MAY, ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE ENAMORADO DE MAY, ME ENCANTA CUANDO HABLA, CUANDO RIE, ETC.

**Ash:** Guau se va que la amas, pero, todavía no te declaras, y porque no lo haces. Siempre te declarabas directamente con la E. Joy.

**Brock**: Porque yo_,- juntando los dedos-_, tengo miedo a que me rechace igual que todas las demás mujeres. Todas las Joy me rechazaron, todas las Oficiales Jenny me rechazaron, hasta la Profesora Eevee me rechazo. Seguramente esta me rechazara igual que todas las demás.- Su voz se quiebra mucho, esta apunto de llorar.

**Ash:** No digas eso, ármate de valor, y declárate.

**Brock **(pensándolo mucho, pero con decisión) Bueno lo haré.

_Y con un abrazo de hermanos se van del Centro Pokemon_

_Cuando se van del C.P. Ash ve de pasada una niña pelirroja, muy parecida a Misty, y calculando la altura, debería ser como Misty. Pero por la vergüenza, no quiso acercarse. Y tampoco estaba muy seguro, asi que la dejo pasar  
_

_En ese momento..._

**Jesse:** Estoy harta...estoy harta...me voy del equipo Rocket. Díganle adiós al jefe de mi parte.

**James: **¿Qué estas diciendo Jesse? No nos puedes dejar.

**Jesse:** Si puedo, ahora mismo lo estoy haciendo.

**Meowth: **¿Y porque? Estás siendo una traicionera.

**Jesse: **Estoy aburrido que los bobos nos humillen todos los días. ¡SI SON INTELIGENTES ME SEGUIRAN!

**James:** ¿Jesse, y de que vivirás?

**Jesse: **Ahí veré yo. Seguramente abriré un restaurante, y me haré rica y famosa. Tengo unos fondos ahorrados.

**Meowth: **Tienes razón, estoy aburrido de los tarugos, yo me voy contigo. Necesitaras un chef.

**James:** Oye Jesse, yo te sigo. No creo que puedas servir tu sola.

**James: **En serio, Gracias amigos.

**Meowth, Jesse y James:** ¡Compañeros por siempre!-_Muy Abrazados._

**Woboffet: **Wooooboofett _(Yo también)_

_Mas tarde, ha eso de las 09:30 PM.. Se preparan para la fiesta_.

**Max: **¿Puedo ir?

**May: **_(que no quería que fuera por miedo ha que le pasara algo malo)_ Por quinta vez NO

**Max: **Entonces ¿qué haré?.

**May: **No te preocupes. Te alisté en una excursión de noche. ¡Podrás ver Pokemon en estado natural que no están en el día. Sera una aventura salvaje!.

**Max¡**Me lo hubieras dicho antes, se escucha muy interesante!

**Brock:** Será mejor que nos apuremos.

_May estaba vestida con unos jeans y una polera manga corta, toda de celeste que hizo que Brock se la comiera con la mirada (Ash pegándole con el codo, sin que May se diera cuenta). Brock se vistió con un polar café, con una polera sin mangas, y uno shorts. May le dijo que se veía bien, eso le produjo un sonrojo ha Brock, que trato de disimular, muy difícilmente. Ash estaba irreconocible de cómo era hace 5 años, llevaba sus pantalones negros de siempre, una polera roja de manga corta que lo hacía ver todo un hombre, el gorro ya lo había dejado hace 1 año. Ya no era el niño que siempre que cuando conversaba tenía que mirar hacía arriba, y con tantos viajes y entrenamientos (tengo que hacer ver a Ash galán para poder entender la historia)._

**Max:** ¿A que hora pasa el autobús?

**May: **Ahora esta llegando.

**Max**_ (se sube muy agradable y ve a 8 personas impacientes):_ Adios, pásenlo bien.

**May:** Si nosotros no llegamos primero, tu duérmete no más.

**Max: **Esta bien

_Ven como se va el bus y siguen en camino a la fiesta._


	2. Capitulo 2 Fiesta de Reencuentros

**Capitulo 2: "La fiesta de los reencuentros"**

**May:** Guau, que hay gente.

**Oficial Jenny: **Entren, entren por favor.

_Llegaron a la fiesta, deberían haber unas 800 personas, todas repartidas en ese estadio, adornado, con grandes luces de neón. Tenía un bar y 3 DJ. Tenía también sillones para descansar, un salón para conversar y mesas para comer._

**Ash: **Tengo hambre. Yo voy a comer¿vienes Brock?.

**Brock:** ¡Que dices Ash¡esta música está muy buena!.

**Ash:** ¡Que yo voy a comer!.

**Brock:** Yo te acompaño¿vienes May?

**May:** Esto es genial, no quiero comer, voy a bailar un rato.

_Llegaron a una mesa vacía y los atendió la misma Jesse._

**Jesse**¿Qué quieren?

**Ash: **El Equipo Rocket ¿Qué están tramando esta vez? –muy agresivo- ¿Qué planean, sabotear la fiesta?

**Jesse:** ¡Déjame explicarte! Me salí del Equipo Rocket ¿Por qué tienes algún problema Renacuajo?

**Brock:** (mirandola con desasosiego) No me lo trago mucho, pero si es así te doy felicidades por tomar el camino correcto.

**Jesse:** Para que vean que es verdad, les voy a dar 3 cosas. James, Meowth, vengan.

_Meowth estaba con un sombrero de cocinero y James sirviendo._

**Meowth, James y Jesse**: Primero nuestras disculpas, lo sentimos por todo –_reverenciándose_-.

**Jesse:** Estos son nuestros uniformes del Equipo Rocket.. Te los doy en señal de paz.

Ash pensaba que el Equipo Rocket estaba drogado o estaba diciendo la verdad. Pero la segunda razón era más convincente así que prefirió aceptarlos.

**Ash y Brock**: Te perdonamos.

**Jesse:** Y la última es que la comida va por cuenta nuestra.

**Ash: **Eso no eranecesario, si es por su cuenta yo quiero...

A los 10 minutos probaron todo y encontraron que Meowth era un buen cocinero. Y se dispusieron a hablar.

**Ash:** Y se lo vas a declarar ahora.

**Brock:** No lo sé, deberá ser cuando se dé el momento.

**Ash:** Hazlo, no tengas miedo.

**Brock: **Que bueno es tener un amigo que te apoya Ash. Y hablando de ti¿ese corazón esta ocupado?.

_La pregunta llegó tan de golpe que incomodo a Ash. En estos meses Ash había flechado a más de una chica pero por alguna razón, ninguna le llamaba la atención. El no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta. Se quedo en silencio..._

**Brock:** Yo ya te conté, ahora tu cuéntame a mí; estos últimos días has estado muy distraído¿de quién te enamoraste esta vez?

_Ash seguía sin respuesta. El se preguntaba si hay alguien en su vida importante, y había tantas personas en su vida, pero en la amorosa no la tenía muy clara, o a lo mejo, sí su corazón tenía dueño, pero solo su corazón lo sabía, su cabeza no._

**Ash:** Cuando lo sepa, tu serás el primero en sabe la respuesta.

_Luego se fue ha bailar un rato en la sala donde estaba May. Incluso se le acerco una mujer a bailar con él, ella encontraba a Ash una hermosura. Ash la encontraba una acosadora. Luego fue a sentarse un rato. Eran como las 01:00, pero el no tenía ninguna pizca de cansancio. Se sentó y miro hacia todos lados. Y la vio de nuevo, pero ahora mas notoriamente, la chica pelirroja del Centro Pokemon. Ahora podía verle bien la cara y era ella, **Misty**, su amiga del alma, fue corriendo a verla._

**Ash:** Misty, eres tu, eres tu. _ (Muy emocionado, hace un año que no la veía, que la recibió con un abrazo bien apretado.)_

**Misty:** Hola Ash¡que gusto verte! que te ves bien con esa ropa _(lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla que lo hizo ponerse rojo, no estaba acostumbrado a esos besos. Ella se veía muy contenta, pero en el fondo estaba muy triste)._

**Ash:** Gracias, tu también te ves bien.

**Misty:** Gracias.

**Ash:** Vamos a sentarnos un rato a conversar.

**Misty:** Bueno.

_Ash le contó todo sobre el Equipo Rocket, del lío amoroso de Brock, de Pokemons, y de todo lo que paso el año que ella no estaba. Ella también le contó, todo lo que le paso a ella y como supo de la fiesta y como vino hacia acá._

**Misty:** Y ya no tengo que cuidar el Gimnasio. Una de mis hermanas lo cuidaran.

**Ash:** Entonces podrás seguir el camino con nosotros.

**Misty**: Genial

**Ash:** ¿Y como te va en el amor?

_(Por si acaso P: significa pensando) _

**Misty:** Me ocurrió, ehhh ..., -con mucha vergüenza, (P : "Misty, no metas la pata, el no debe saber tu secreto)-no nada.

**Ash:** Bueno (P : "Que se ve bonita hoy día, me encanta su sonrisa, ojala si la viera todo el año. ).- _Ash no se doy cuenta de lo que le contestó._

_Luego se quedaron a bailar los 2 en la sala con el otro DJ. Y fueron a tomarse una bebida al bar._

_Pero Misty tomo más de la cuenta, ella no soportaba mucho el alcohol._

**Misty:** Somo amigo o no soomo amigoo Ash. Yapo mirame. –apuntándole con el dedo y riéndose- si a vos te digo, hip.

**Ash:** Misty, para de tomar por favor.

**Misty:** Tengo pena. -Y se puso a llorar de embriagada.- Es que tengo un secrettto muy imporrrtantttee.

**Ash:** Has bebido demasiado, vamos a la casa.

**Misty:** Es que yoo , o sea, yooo quiero decirte algo a tooooooo el mundo, sobre too a vo, hip, yoooo quiero...a...un chico...que está... zzzzzzz.

**Ash:** Ya se quedo dormida. Ya vamos, Misty, te llevare a mi cuarto.

_Llegandoo al Centro Pokemon abrió la puerta, eran más o menos las 4:00 A.M., Max ya estaba dormido, Ash puso a Misty en su cama y él extendió una cama para él. Pero no pudo dormir mucho al principio. Ash pensaba¿por qué Misty habría dicho eso, la 1a respuesta lógica era porque estaba borracha; pero luego siguió creyendo que lo estaba diciendo de verdad, y si fuera así¿quién seria la respuesta? _

_Un rato más llego May con Brock. Brock venía con una sonrisa de triunfador, y a su mano May. Luego se dan un beso apasionado, con la mano en la espalda de otro._

**May: **Hasta mañana mi amor.

**Brock:** Hasta mañana.

_Ash se hacía el dormido, así era mas entretenido espiarlos. _

**Ash**(_susurro_)Felicidades Brock, por fin, encontraste el amor de tu vida. Ojala que lo encuentre yo, creo que ya lo estoy encontrando.


	3. Capitulo 3 Una despedida

Capitulo 3: "Una despedida" 

_Ash seguía sin poder dormir, estaba pensando todo lo que vivió con Misty. Su primer encuentro, las peleas que siempre tenían, etc., etc., etc. Y esa noche descubrió lo que siempre había tenido en la cara. La quería, siempre la había querido, siempre la había amado, pero nunca lo había admitido. Era ella, Misty, su niña bonita, que desde ahora, no tomaría como amiga, sino como su alma gemela. Ash, se enamoro de Misty, pero Ash, seguía pensando, si la persona que ella amaba no era él, entonces que haría. Y ahora, le vino la difícil prueba de decirle al mundo lo que él sentía por ella, tenía miedo al rechazo, al no saber decir la verdad, a aceptar la dura respuesta. Entre todos esos pensamientos se durmió. Soñó que estaba en una plaza, Misty corría y le decía a Ash, - protégeme por favor – venía un enjambre de Beedrils. Y Ash le decía a Misty, siempre te protegeré, pero los Beedrils se convertían en una gran marea de fuego, que iba en dirección a ellos, los 2 abrazados._

**Max:** Ash, despierta, Ash.

_Max zarandeaba a Ash, muy preocupado, el se estaba retorciendo en su cama. Ash, despierta, ve que todo estaba oscuro, y que al lado esta Max, Estaba empapado en sudor._

**Ash:** Perdón, era solo una pesadilla.

**Max:** ¿Pero porque estas acostado ahí?

**Ash:** Es que le cedí mi cama a Misty, ella estaba muy cansada y la traje acá.

**Max:** Misty, ¿qué hace aquí, bueno no importa.

**Ash:** Mejor vuelvo a dormir. –_Vio el reloj y eran las 05:00._

_Y se dispuso a dormir, un poco preocupado._

_Luego..._

**Brock:** Buenos días a todos.

**May:** Buenos días, **mi novio**.

**Max:** ¿¿¿¿TU QUÉ?

**May:** Mi novio, ¿acaso hay algún problema hermanito?.

**Max:** No ninguno, felicidades Brock.

**Brock:** Gracias, cuñado. Ya Ash, despierta –_mece a Misty, pensando que es Ash_- Ash vam... ¿¿¿Misty, ¿que haces tu aquí?.

**Misty:** (Bostezando) AHHH. ¿¡QUE HAGO AQUÍ?. (Respira) Lo último que recuerdo fue cuando Ash estaba conmigo en la fiesta, y fuimos al conversar al bar y... OH OH. Tengo que ir a disculparme con alguien. Adiós, después les doy las explicaciones.

_Misty, pensando donde estaría Ash (ya lo conocía muy bien), fue al primer restaurante que encontró, era un bonito local, con un cohete se llamaba "Comida Rocket" (los negocios se hacen realmente rápido). Y Ash estaba sentado ahí. Misty fue a sentarse a el puesto donde estaba, muy apenada._

**Misty:** Siento lo que paso anoche. No fue mi intención. Por eso ahora tengo resaca.

**Ash:** Te perdono,_(respondió con tono nervioso)._

**Misty**: Y gracias por dejarme quedar en tu habitación a dormir.

**Ash:** De nada. ¿Vas a comer?

**Misty**: Bueno, gracias por la invitación.

**Ash:** Te vas a sorprender quien atiende.

_Jesse se acerca a ellos con una libreta en la mano, y una charola en la otra._

**_Jesse:_** Hola tarugos, ¿Qué van a ordenar?

**Misty:** ¿¿QUÉ? Esto es una broma, o es una trampa, Ash, ¿Estos son los verdaderos meseros?

**Jesse:** Mira pelirroja, yo ya soy buena, ahora tenemos este restaurante, y prefiero esto que el maldito Equipo Rocket.

**Misty:** Bueno ya entendí, cálmate, por favor.

**Jesse:** ¿Qué van a ordenar?

_Luego..._

**Ash:** Hay algo que no entendí. Cuándo estábamos en el bar, tu dijiste que, tu dijiste que_.. (le daba vergüenza)_que... tu querias a alguien pero no lo dijiste, justo cuando ibas a decir quien era, te quedaste dormida.

**Misty:** Yo, ehh; (P: Casi la embarras, mejor dile que estabas curada nomás) No nada, estaba ebria.

_Ash, al escuchar esta respuesta, se sintió algo mal, pero encontró que esa repuesta era vaga. Demasiado vaga viniendo de Misty, así que se tenía que dedicar a descubrir cual era la verdad. Luego vuelven a la plaza como buenos amigos, y se encontraron con Brock, que estaba besando a May. Y May estaba muy feliz. Misty fue a felicitarlos._

**Misty:** Al fin no voy a tener que tirar las orejas. Ahora va ser May si le eres infiel.

**Brock:** Gracias Misty.

_Max llega corriendo muy agitado, con la cara feliz._

**Max:** Les tengo algo que decir, hola Misty, ¡VOY A EMPEZAR A SER UN ENTRENADOR OFICIAL!

**Ash:** Felicidades Max.

**May**: Que bien

**Misty:** Recuerda que yo soy la líder del gimnasio de la ciudad azulona. Cualquier día me retas para que tu tengas tu primera medalla.

**Max:** Pero... hay que regresar a Villa Raíz para que me den mi Pokedex y mi primer Pokemon.

**May**:¿¡QUÉ? ¿Hay que volver?

**Brock**: Aquí hay un tren que nos llevara directo hasta Ciudad Férrica. Desde ahí solo habría que caminar hasta Ciudad Petalburgo.

**May:** (P:¿Qué haré, mi instinto de hermana me dice que debo ir con él, pero mi corazón me dice que me quede aquí con mi amor.)

**Brock:** Yo los iré a dejar. Pero mañana tomaremos el tren. Ya es muy tarde

_May al escuchar esto, se sintió más tranquila, pensó que se irían ellos y Brock seguiría su camino con Ash._

**Ash:** Bueno, para la despedida podemos celebrar a lo grande, conozco un buen restaurante donde podemos comer, -_guiñándole un ojo a Misty**.-(**Susurrando a Brock)_: Quiero conversar contigo a solas.

**Brock:** Bueno.

**Brock:** May, Misty, Max por mientras compren 3 boletos de ida para ciudad Férrica.

**Ash:** Nosotros tenemos que hacer algo.

_May, Misty y Max se van medios extrañados, pero igual ceden y van a comprar los pasajes._

**Ash:** Vamos al Centro Pokemon mejor. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que ibas a ser el primero en saber si es que yo me enamoraba?

**Brock:** Sí.

**Ash:** Es muy difícil contarle esto a alguien. (P: Soy un idiota, porque le estoy diciendo esto, se supone que es un secreto, pero ya le dije el principio no me puede echar para atrás. La embarre. Pero mejor se lo hubiera dicho, este peso es muy grande para que solo lo sepa yo) Yo... Yo... Esto me a pena mucho. Yo...ME ENAMORÉ, ESTOY PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADO.(_Era tan mágico para él decir estas palabras, lo estaba admitiendo, al fin.)_

**Brock:** ¡Que bien, Y de Quien?

**Ash:** De una chica maravillosa, de la chica más linda del mundo, y de la más comprensiva... es...Misty.

**Brock:** Bueno. ya lo sabía, desde hace harto tiempo sabía que ustedes dos se amaban.

**Ash:** ¿Qué dices?

**Brock:** Si, ustedes ya se han dado muchas señas de que se quieren, por Ej. Siempre que perdían el conocimiento, preguntabas por Misty primero, Misty siempre te ha seguido, hay muchas razones más pero no te las diré, podría incluso hacer un libro con todas las señales que han dado, lo voy a llamar "Porque Ash Ketchum y Misty se aman".

**Ash**: Ehhhhhh-quedando totalmente pasmado con la gota en la cabeza-.

**Brock:** Bueno, no importa; lo que importa es que tu te hayas declarado, ¿lo has hecho?

**Ash:** Bueno (_, se sentía rebajado a un niño de 8 años, por tener que admitir que no tenía el valor para contárselos_)-muy nervioso-No.

**Brock:** ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Y PORQUE NO LO HACES.!

**Ash:** ¡¡¡¡¡PORQUE ME DA MIEDO QUE ELLA NO SIENTA LO MISMO POR MÍ.!

**Brock:** Sabes que, eres muy bueno para dar consejos pero tu no los escucha a ti mismo.

_Ash por fin sentía lo que Brock sentía cuando se trataba de declarar a May._

**Ash:** Por eso me gusta tener un amigo como tu.

**E. Joy:** Ash Ketchum. Están listos tus Pokemon.

**Ash:** Gracias E. Joy.

_Pikachu se veía mejor que antes._

_Luego en la noche la pasaron muy bien, fueron al restaurante Comida Rocket. Pikachu se sorprendido un poco y les lanzó un impac-trueno al E.R. pero ellos estaban tan acostumbrados que no les importo mucho. Estaban todos muy felices, y como ya era muy tarde, incluso Jesse, James y Meowth participaron de la fiesta. Después de todo eso. Fueron a dormirse._

_A la mañana siguiente, surgía una tristeza en el aire. Estaban todos muy quebrados, fueron 2 años de aventuras con los 2 hermanos._

**May:** Adiós Ash, recuerda que siempre podrás ir a mi casa a visitarnos. Si vuelvo a viajar seguramente nos encontraremos y tendré una batalla contigo. Adiós Pikachu. Adiós Misty.

_Cuando abraza a Misty le da un papelito _(ábrelo después, dijo May).

**Max:** Chao Ash, cuídate mucho, cuando tenga mis primeros Pokemon peleare contigo. Chao Pikachu, te extrañare.

**Pikachu:** Pika chuuuu chu (Que pena, Chao amigos)

**Misty:** Adios May, suerte.

**Ash:** Adios May. (_Con música de despedida_) Te extrañare. Adiós Max. Estará pendiente esa batalla con los 2.

**Brock:** Ya se está yendo el tren . Súbanse. Adiós chicos. Esperen hasta que lleguemos. Ahí los llamaré por teléfono.

**Ash:** Está bien.

_Y ven como el humo del tren se aleja más y más hasta que desaparecen en el punto de fuga._


	4. Capitulo 4 Rapto, Ayuda, Rescate

**Capitulo 4: Rapto, Ayuda, Rescate.**

Ash insertaba una moneda en el videofono mientras

**Misty:** ¿Llegaron bien?

**May:** Sí, es muy rápido.

**Brock:** Chicos, ustedes sigan su camino, yo me quedo con May.

**Ash:** ¿O sea que no vas a volver¡Y ahora lo dices!

**Brock**: Lo siento, pero quiero quedarme con May.

**Misty:** Te comprendo, bueno cuídate, Adiós.

Misty y Ash, seguían en Ciudad Aida, estaban solos ¡SOLOS, SOLOS, SOLOS, SOLOS, SOLOS, SOLOS, SOLOS, SOLOS, SOLOS, SOLOS, SOLOS, SOLOS, SOLOS!

**Misty:** ¿Ahora que hacemos?

**Ash:** Seguir nuestro camino.

Y siguieron caminando como en todos sus viajes, pero con algo diferente, Ash estaba enamorado de Misty, y sabía como ocultárselo a ella, pero no sabía cuanto ocultarlo, le estaba haciendo pedacitos el alma. Ven a un chico que esta pescando en un lago, y él con la mano los saluda.

Hola¿son nuevos por aquí?.

**Ash:** Si somos de Kanto.

A Kanto, yo soy Carlo. ¿Y ustedes?

**Misty: **Yo soy Misty y él es Ash.

**Carlo:** Misty, que nombre más lindo.

**Ash **_(Un poco celoso): _Bueno Carlo¿qué Pokemon tratas de pescar?

**Carlo:** Nada en especial.

**Misty:** ¡Aquí viene uno!

Ven como la caña tira hacía abajo, y como Carlo trata de recoger.

**Misty**: Carlo, no lo sueltes.

**Carlo:** Ayúdenme.

**Misty:** Vamos Ash, Pikachu ayúdame.

**Ash:** Si claro_,- Ash toma la caña pero débilmente-._

**_Carlo:_** -Sujeta a Misty con el brazo a su cintura y le dice a Ash_- Lo siento Ash, interferiste demasiado con el E.R._

_**Misty:** -Tratando de hacer fuerza- Suéltame, Ash ayúdame._

**Ash** _(Con furia):_ Suelta a Misty

_**Carlo**: Si quieres recuperarla, habla con tus amigos Jesse y James.-_Y en un escape de humo, desaparece con Misty-.

Pikachu lanza un impactrueno al aire, pero no acierta.

_**Ash:** Misty NOO, por favor¿Dónde estas, porque no te cuide, porque- _y con lágrimas en los ojos sale corriendo a local de Jesse y Jame_s- PORQUE NO TÉ PROTEGI._

En el local...

**Ash:** DONDE ESTÁ, DONDE ESTÁ. CONFIENSEN, EQUIPO ROCKET.

**Jesse:** ¿Dónde está que?

**Ash**: DONDE ESTA MISTY. PAR DE ...

**James:** Nosotros no tenemos a tu novia.

**Pikachu**: Pika pi Pikachu (DIGAN DONDE ESTA MISTY)

**Meowth:** NO SABEMOS DÓNDE ESTA.

_**Ash:** _Si, si saben, ustedes tienen que saber -_y arrodillado y con lagrimas_- eso me dijo el raptor.

**James**¿Y como era el chiquiquilote que rapto a la pelirroja?

**Ash**: Era un moreno, De pelo blanco, se llamaba Carlo

**_Jesse:_** Carlo, es el miembro de la Elite del Equipo Rocket.Poniendo los ojos brillosos

**James:** Sí claro

**_Ash_:** (_Con lágrimas en los ojos)_ _– _Tienen que ayudarme a encontrarla

_**Meowth:** _No te pongas así, ya sé lo que haremos.

_Luego de una llamada telefónica que hizo James, y de que Ash le pasara los trajes al Equipo Rocket, y uno extra para Ash, fueron hasta el bosque._

_**Ash:** (P: Misty, voy en camino)_

_Mientras tanto..._

_**Misty**: Sácame de aquí¡sácame!._

_**Carlo:** No puedo, pareciera ser que tú eres lo más preciado para Ash, ahora lo veremos._

_En el bosque, había un árbol con una rama, que la tiraron, y apareció una escalera._

_**Jesse:** Este es el plan, bajamos, te haces pasar como uno de nosotros, mientras distraemos al jefe tu consigues la llave para las celdas. A Pikachu no lo puedes llevar. Ya lo conocen._

Luego de bajar hasta el subterráneo y de identificarse; Jesse y James, van donde el jefe mientras Ash saca las llaves.

_**Ash:** Ojala que sea alguna de estas._

Mientras tanto le hacían tiempo, Jesse y James.

**Jesse:** Jefecito¿nos podría dar una ayudita en efectivo?

**James:** Por favor, ya tenemos todas las cuentas al día.

**Giovanni:** Lo pensare.

**Meowth:** Pero lo necesitamos ahora.

**Misty:** Que me vas a hacer, tú, sale de...

**Ash:** Cállate, nos pueden descubrir.

_**Misty**: Ash¿eres tú, -_se puso como si no lo hubiera vista hace años_- sabía que venías a rescatarme._

_**Ash:** Con cuidado, escucha Misty; ponte esto, es un disfraz del E.R. para pasar desapercibidos, póntelo ahora; antes de que nos descubran._

_**Misty**:-_Con los ojos brillantes-_ Gracias Ash._

_**Ash**: Después me agradecerás todo, pero ahora hay que salir._

Luego como seguía el plan ellos esperarían a Jesse para que salieran todos juntos sin peligro.

**Jesse:** Gracias jefecito por el bono.

Ash y Misty se unían a la fila con Jesse y James.

**James:** Le pagaremos pesito a pesito.

**Giovanni:** Solo que hay un detalle. YO NO LES DOY DINERO A LOS QUE TRAICIONAN. SÉ QUE ERES TU ASH KETCHUM

**James:** NOS DESCUBRIERON

**Giovanni:** Ash Ketchum, es la última vez que nos fastidias, ahora no tendrás vida para eso.

El saca una pistola y apunta a Ash, lanza un disparo.

**Misty**: ASH, cuidado

Misty tira con un empujón a Ash, con el que no le llega a el pero..

**Ash:** Misty, NOOO

Misty cae, al lado de Ash, y ve que Misty esta desmayada. Jesse, James y Meowth toman al jefe.

**James: **Apúrense en escapar ahora, nosotros detendremos a Giovanni

Ash corre con Misty en brazos, sin ver hacia adonde va. Pero luego encuentra el camino hasta el Centro Pokemon.

**Ash:** Resiste Misty ya estamos llegando

**Ash:** Ayúdela E. Joy. Por favor.

**E. Joy:** Este es un hospital de Pokemon, no de humanos, yo no puedo hacer nada.

**Ash:** Por favor, ayúdela- _llorando_- por favor, no se como está.

**E. Joy**: Está bien veré que hago.

**Ash**: Gracias

Ash se movía de un lugar a otro.

_**Ash:** (P: Porque no te protegí, porque, porque no me di cuenta de lo que te iban a hacer, porque trataste de salvarme, porque lo hiciste, no entendiste que tu vida era más importante que la mía, por eso te trate de salvar, Misty te amo y te tengo que proteger, pero a lo mejor ahora... estas muerta, sin vida y sin haberte confesado mi secreto, porque, porque.)_

Un trillón de preguntas pasaba por la mente de Ash, que haría si ella estaba muerta, estaba apunto le pediría a sus Pokemon que lo ataquen todos juntos para que dejara de vivir, pero en eso llega la E. Joy y...

**E. Joy:** Ella está bien, solo tiene una pequeña contusión y un desmayo.

**Ash**: Que bueno

**E. Joy:** Tu que eres de ella, su novio?

**Ash:** Soy su mejor amigo, todavía no hay nada de eso (P: Aunque me gustaría)

**E. Joy:** Ahora está despierta, puedes pasar a verla.

**Ash:** Gracias.

Cuando entra Misty está sentada mirando al cielo.

**Misty**: Ash, que bueno que no te paso nada.

**Ash: **Eres una tonta, no debiste haberme salvado, eres una estúpida, no entendiste que podrías haber muerto.

**Misty: **Pero cuándo vi la pistola, lo único en que pensé fue que te podías morir, y tú eres muy importante para mí, eres mi amigo, y los amigos verdaderos darían la vida del uno por el otro.

**Ash**: Pero tu me importas mucho, no me gustaría que nunca te pasara nada

**_Misty_: **Pero siempre nos vamos a tener el uno para el otro, esta amistad es muy grande, Ash, prométeme que siempre podré confiar en ti

**_Ash:_ **Lo prometo. (_P: Casi te pierdo, pero sigues conmigo.) _Por mientras descansa.- Ash se va del cuarto.

_**Misty:** (P: Eres un tontuelo, yo hubiera salido por mis propios medios, no tuviste que arriesgar tu vida, estuviste a punto de morir por mi culpa. Y...)_

A Misty se le callo un papelito, el de May.

_**Misty:** Uy, no lo había leído._

_Misty_

_Hola amiga, seguramente cuando leas esto, yo ya estaré en Ciudad Petalburgo. _

1º Estoy muy feliz de que te dieras cuenta de lo que sientas, Ash es un buen partido, sobre todo para ti, que eres la persona que más lo has conocido, incluso más que Brock.

2º Cuéntaselo ya... no puedes vivir con esa amargura de no decir la verdad, es terrible, yo pase lo mismo con Brock.

3º Siempre podrás confiar en mi, si tienes algún problema, llámame.

_Atentamente,_

_May._

PD.: Ojala que te vaya tan bien como a mí y a Brock (aunque son solo los 1º días han sido maravillosos.

_**Misty:** (P: Vaya, como empezamos a ser amigas; 1º yo la encontraba una aprovechada porque andaba con Ash, pero lo tenía que disimular; ahora terminamos siendo amigas)_

_Luego de algún tiempo salen del Centro Pokemon, Ash algo preocupado por Misty._

_**O. Jenny:** Hasta aquí llega el E.R.. Por fin apresamos a Giovanni, el líder, vamos policías, a este hay que llevarlo a Alcatraz._

_**Giovanni**: Algún día saldré y me vengaré de todos. Empezando por Ash Ketchum._

**_Ash : _**Me pregunto que estará pasando con Jesse y James.

_**Jenny:** _Y por terminar con la maldad del E. Rocket y salvar a una prisionera, le otorgamos la medalla de valor a Jesse, James y Meowth.

_**James (Susurrando):** _Sale tu Jesse, tengo meyo.

_**Jesse:** _Gracias, gracias a todos... pero no lo merecemos, nosotros éramos miembros de E.R., éramos los peores miembros de la historia, pero la maldad nos aburrió y ahora estamos de su lado. Nosotros ya pagamos nuestra fianza, y les juramos que nosotros ya no haremos nada malo, es difícil dejar el lado de la maldad, pero nosotros ya nos rehabilitamos, y esperemos que los demás miembros también lo hagan. Este es un círculo vicioso, y que hay que terminar ahora mismo.

Todo el público algo sorprendido, aplaude. Y vitorea a Jesse.

**_Jesse:_** Y coman en "Comida Rocket" el restaurante con las bolas de arroz más ricas que haya probado._  
_

Luego de varios días...


	5. Capitulo 5 Dedicado a Ti

**Capitulo 5: Dedicado a ti**

Ash decidió regalarle algo a Misty, como era, por decirlo así, el aniversario de cuando se conocieron, habían pasado varios días caminando. La liga ya la había terminado (quedo en 2º lugar perdiendo ante Troy un entrenador desconocido para él), así que no tenían rumbo y esperaban encontrar un lugar en donde empezar otra liga, o si no, Ash quería volver a empezar en la Liga de Kanto.

**Misty**: Ash, estamos llegando a otra ciudad. Debemos ir al Centro Pokemon.

**Ash: **Si claro¿Tu quieres ir Pikachu?.

**Pikachu: **Pika _(Bueno)_

En el CP...

**Misty: **Yo me voy a quedar un rato

**Ash:** Yo voy a salir. Nos vemos en la noche aquí.

**Misty:** Si.

_Ash no estaba seguro que regalarle¿qué se le podría regalar_ a una chica, bueno habían joyas, chocolates, flores. Pero el quería mucho a Misty, pero por miedo al rechazo no le quería regalar algo tan demostrativo. Siguió caminando, y encontró en un escaparate una cadena, el pensó que se le vería muy bien a Misty.

**Misty: **No se si se acordara.

**May:** Yo creo que si.

**Misty: **¿Pero que le regalo?

**May:** Hay millones de cosas.

**Misty:** Pregúntale a Brock, por favor

_**May:** Espera... que... ha...ya... el me dice que una banda, un gorro, ropa, un cuadro, cualquier cosa._

**Misty: **Gracias por la ayuda.

**May:** Todo por mi amiga.

**Misty: **Gracias. A lo mejor hoy se lo digo.

**May:** Ojala te resulte.

**Misty: **Adiós.

Misty cuelga el Videófono y suspira.

_**Misty**: El regalo que te daría es mi amor._

Ash andaba con dinero ese día así que logro comprar el collar, y decidió hacerse un regalo a el mismo, comprándose una radio. Y en su mochila traía un vale para una cena, que le dio su madre por si acaso. Y va a ser una noche perfecta, y ese día se podría declarar. Y también un regalo a Pikachu que ese fue el día en que lo obtuvo, pero lo iba a celebrar en la tarde. Eran como las 16:30.

_**Misty:** (P: Encontré el regalo perfecto, quedo muy bonito) Acordamos vernos en el CP a las 8. Estoy ansiosa por darle mi regalo y si se da el momento podría decirle la verdad._

**Ash:** Feliz aniversario Pikachu

**Pikachu:** Pi

_**Ash:** Desde hoy hacen 5 años de que nos conocimos. Siempre has sido mi amigo mas leal, conoces todos mis secreto. Hasta los que yo no sé._

**Pikachu:** Pikapi Chu.(En eso tienes razón)

**Ash:** Mira, esto es para ti.

Pikachu abre el paquete y encuentra un frasco de Ketchup de 3 LT., con una cinta que decía "Para el mejor Pokemon" . Pikachu va y se sube en Ash y lo empieza a lengüetear.

**Ash:** Pero te quiero pedir un favor.

**Pikachu: **¿Pika?

_**Ash:** Quiero que te quedes esta noche aquí, la enfermera Joy te cuidara. Hoy voy a cenar con Misty, es el aniversario de cuando nos conocimos._

**Pikachu:** _(Haciéndole con el codo) _Pikaaaa

**Ash:** No, que piensas. Bueno, ojala que si.

Eran las 8, Misty estaba ahí pero Ash no.

_**E. Joy:** El me dijo que no pudo estar aquí, pero te dejo esto._

**_Misty _**(30 extrañada 30 preocupada 40 furiosa):_ Veamos que excusa tiene._

Misty:

_Ahora no puedo estar aquí, estoy metido en un lió, anda a comer donde dice._

Ash

_**Misty**: Ahhhh! Me dejo plantada. No tendré más remedio que ir._

Y a duras penas fue dando varios pasos enojados. Pero después se fue preocupando (a lo mejor se cumplió lo que dijo Giovanni o le paso algo terrible, pero luego pensó qué no que si le hubiera pasado eso, no podría haberle escrito la carta, se resigno y después lo retaría por mientras recibiría su regalo.Llego a un restaurante, tenia cubiertas blancas, los meseros atendían, había harta gente pero ninguna cara conocida.El mesero que estaba afuera le preguntó si ella era Misty

**Misty:** Si yo soy Misty Aquarium, (P: Porque me preguntara, esto esta raro)

**Mesero:** Ah, usted tiene una mesa reservada en la parte trasera, venga por aquí por favor.

**Misty:** Vaya Ash se esmero en hacer esto, pero igual me dejo sola.

Cruzaron las mesas, y llegaron al patio trasero y ahí estaba Ash parado al lado de la silla.

**Misty:** Eres un tonto.

**Ash:** ¿Te gustó mi sorpresa?

**Misty: **Sobre todo el detalle de la carta que decía que no ibas a estar.

**Ash:** Fue ingenioso, pero siéntate, no vas a estar todo el rato parada¿o sí?

Ash le corrió la silla, como todo un caballero, para que se sentara, ella acepto y los 2 empezaron a ordenar.

**Ash:** Este fue el día en que nos conocimos, fue hace mucho tiempo, yo recién salía de Pueblo Paleta.

**Misty:** Si, ese fue el día en que te saque del agua y Pikachu, echo a perder mi bici.

**Ash: **Y por eso me empezaste a seguir. Hemos vivido muchas aventuras juntos.

**Misty **(Suspirando): Si

Solo tres cosas paseaban por sus mentes; que bien se veía el otro, lo mucho que quería el otro, y si el otro pensaba lo mismo de el / ella. Pero ninguno de los 2 se atrevía a decir nada. Comieron y hablaron cerradamente, como tratando de disimular los sentimientos...

**Misty:** Estas rico.. digo está rica la comida (P: eres una tonta)

**Ash:** Si es un buen cocinero.

**Misty:** Gracias por todo.

**Ash:** Pero falta todavía.

Empezó en el restaurante la canción "Dedicado a Ti" de Jimena Pereyra a Misty le gustaba esa canción porque era la que más representaba. Él saco un estuche y le muestra el collar.

_**Misty:** ¿Para mi!_

_**Ash**: Si, póntelo._

_**Misty:** Gracias Ash, También te tengo algo._

Misty saca un paquete y se lo pasa a Ash, el lo abre y es un cuadro, donde salen los 2 juntos, como hermanos, amigos, novios (lo que quieran pero salían juntos), y con la inscripción "el destino nos une".

**_Ash_** (muy emocionado): _Gracias._

Cuando terminaron todo en el restaurante, fueron a dar una vuelta, y llegaron a la plaza, todo estaba alumbrado débilmente con los pequeños faroles. Ellos 2 caminaban muy juntos en la plaza...


	6. Capitulo 6 Los Luvidisc

**Capitulo 6: Los Luvidisc**

Hacía mucho frío, así que Ash le presto su chaqueta a Misty muy amablemente, después fueron a dar un paseo al lago (demasiado romántico para 2 amigos).

**Misty:** Bueno, me parece entretenido.

**Ash:** Sube.

Los 2 iban en el barco viendo el lago del bote, y vieron que venían como hojas de color rojo, pero con forma de corazón.

**Ash:** Esas no son hojas de loto¡Esos son Luvidisc!

**Misty:** Pero los Luvidisc solo se aceran a las...

Los 2 estaban rojos, porque los Luvidisc se acercan solo a las parejas de enamorados.

Ash: Que son locos.

Misty: Si, ellos piensan que nosotros estamos... .

Ash y Misty: No (P: Se lo digo ahora, no mejor no todavía no, o mejor si)

Ash estaba apunto de estallar, estaba apunto de decírselo, de contarle toda la verdad. Ash pensó todo lo que iba a ser, le iba a tomarle la mano, y le iba a decir "Misty te amo" y le iba a besar y sería su primer beso de verdadero amor. Su primer beso fue en una fiesta, pero no fue en serio. Ash estaba buscando su mano ciegamente, todo estaba iluminado, estaba hecho el momento perfecto, pero algo lo detuvo ¡el barco se mecía:

**Misty:** Ash ¡Cuidado! Hay 2 Carvanhas.

**Ash:** Misty tirate al otro lado del barco.

Misty trataba de alejarse de los Carvanhas pero ya se acercaban.

**Ash:** ¿Tienes alguno de tus Pokemon?

**Misty:** No

Ash trataba de pensar lo más rápido que podía, estaba preocupado de cómo salvar a Misty, incluso si tenía que dar su vida.

**Ash:** Misty, hay que nadar¡¡¡¡SALTA!.

Los 2 saltaron juntos, nadando lo más rápido posible. Los Carvanhas se acercaban más y más.

**Ash:** ¡Misty; tu sigue, yo te protegeré.!

Ash se interpone en te los Carvanha y Misty, estaban a 15 mts. 10, 8, 6, 4 metros,

**Misty:** Ash NOOOOOO

Pero los Luvidisc se interpusieron y atacaron a los Carvanha, los Luvidisc le dijeron con la mirada ANDATE. Ash y Misty nadaron hasta la orilla, los 2 muy mojados. El dueño los vio y ellos le explicaron todo.

**Dueño:** Esto es terrible voy a sonar la alarma.

La alarma sonó y la gente empezó a salir del agua luego de un buen rato se fueron muy mojado al CP y fueron a bañarse. Quedaron pasados a lago

**E. Joy:** Lo siento pero hay solo queda una cama para 2

**Ash:** Bueno, no podemos hacer nada

Misty se dio un baño y salió en pijama, Ash (que estaba esperando la ducha) se la quedo mirando.

**Misty:** ¿Qué me miras tanto?

**Ash:** Nunca había visto lo linda que eres.

**Misty:** Que cosas dices

Luego Ash se fue a bañar y estuvo un largo rato con sus pensamientos.. ¿se lo digo ahora?.

Ash sale de la ducha, pero no tenía pijama así que salió con su ropa puesta pero húmeda, la trato de secar con todo pero no había ni siquiera una estufa (era verano).

**Misty: **¿Y vas a dormir así?

**Ash:** Obvio no tengo pijama

**Misty:** Por lo menos quítate la polera, te vas a resfriar.

**Ash:** No

**Misty: **Después no reclames.

**Ash:** Está bien.

_Ash se quito la polera dejando desnudo su torso_

**Misty:** (P: Tiene un bonito cuerpo)

Se fue a acostar. Pero el creía que no podría dormir.

**Misty:** Gracias por salvarme la vida, como siempre lo haces.

**Ash:** Bueno, no era la idea de la velada pero igual fue bonita.

**Misty:** Si.

Ellos 2 se quedaron pensando. Ash sobre todo si se lo dice ahora ya pero el penso que mejor mañana

**Ash:** Hasta mañana

**Misty:** Hasta mañana.

pene

Ash a los 15 minutos se quedo dormido. Pero Misty quedo pensando sin poder conciliar el sueño:

**Misty: **(P: Ash, te amo, te adoro¿pero tu sentirás lo mismo por mi, no quiero que me digas que no, desde la primera vez que te vi sentí algo por ti, te saque del lago y te vi, un joven amante de los Pokemon, primero quise acompañarte por varias razones, quería alguien que me ayudara a cumplir mi sueño, la bicicleta y no quería viajar sola. También te vi y pensé que necesitarías ayuda. Luego con el paso del tiempo te fui conociendo, fue amor a primera vista, pero yo era muy niña, no pensaba en el amor, mis hermanas siempre habían sido las bonitas, yo pensaba que el amor no era para mí, pero no importaba, unos días antes de que se fue Brock pensé que estaba enamorada de ti, y recorrimos la islas naranjas y bromeando en serio yo me declaraba a ti diciendo que yo me quería casar contigo pero tu no hacías caso. Fuimos muy amigos y yo te amaba pero en secreto, luego la primera vez que nos separamos en serio fue cuando tu te marchaste a recorrer Hoenn, yo me fui y mi amor por ti creció más. Luego tuve que ir a Hoenn por mi Togepi pero tu estabas con May, y yo pensaba que estaban juntos, pero ella en esos momento me caía muy mal porque estaban juntos. Cuando volví llore mucho, llore demasiado, pensé que tu la amabas a ella y me traté de olvidar de ti. Sentí una gran soledad. Decidí que la razón le ganara al corazón y te olvide, pero en el fondo la llama del amor seguía viva. Cuando me fui a mi viaje decidí tomar cualquier camino, que la sorpresa viniera, y ese camino me llevo hasta ti, el destino siempre me trato de unir a ti y que te siguiera, le hice caso y te acompañe y me volviste a conquistar con tu mirada intrigante. La llama empezó a crecer. Tuve que irme de nuevo, pero con la esperanza de seguir contigo. Se me paso el enojo con May y nos hicimos amigas, el amor contigo siguió a pesar de la soledad. Después pude irme tratando de encontrarte a ti pero luego la maldita duda entró, esa maldita duda que tengo si tu sientes lo mismo por mi, pero decidí que esta vez el corazón ganara y llegue hasta aquí contigo. Ash Ketchum, se que en el fondo de tu corazón me amas y siempre me amaras. Siempre. Y mañana voy a quitar este miedo, voy a declararte mi amor cueste lo que cueste).

Últimamente nuestra pareja, estaba durmiendo, una con insomnio. Veamos lo que pasa ahora. Recibirán una visita muy, demasiado, inesperada.


	7. Capitulo 7 El camino de todos

**Capitulo 7: El camino de Todos **

-Este Capitulo esta hecho bajo distintas zonas horarias, por ejemplo cuando en Ciudad Aida son las 6, en ciudad Petalburgo son las 9.

**Melody:** (P: Estoy a pocos de kilómetros de ti, lo que yo tuve fue amor a primera vista, te vi aquella noche tormentosa cuando fuimos a que tu cumplieras la misión como el elegido. Luego te vi un par de veces de pasada, y otras en TV. Ahora tengo que cumplir mi misión, hacerte dueña de mi corazón) La otra E. Joy me dijo que fue hasta el C. P. de la Próxima Ciudad, me tomara algunas horas llegar allá, son las 05:00, no pude dormir de la emoción.

_Una lola caminaba por el sendero, llevaba una mochila y un instrumento musical atado al cuello. Era bonita, por su tono de piel se veía que venia de las islas naranjas. Llevaba un libro de fotos debajo del brazo, de ella, de su amor, de su familia, etc., era una apasionada_.

**Melody:** Ya no debe faltar mucho.

Mientras tanto...

**Misty:** Un café me servirá.

_No había podido dormir toda la noche, pensando que le iba a decir a Ash el día siguiente, estaba aterrada, pero ya tenia algo,_ (P: lo llevare a la plaza, le tomare las manos y ... le diré dulcemente...te amo.) _Eran las 5:30 AM, se veía un sol radiante por la ventana, pero no estaba cálido._

**Misty:** Ya contrólate, todavía quedan unas horas para dormir, más tarde veras todo el amor que quieras, pero ahora tienes que dormir.

_Su cerebro cedió, se acostó en la cama y poco a poco se fue quedando en un sueño débil._

Mientras tanto...las 6:30 en Ciudad Aida.

**James**: Hoy día lo haré.

**Cacnea:** ¿¿Cacnea? _(Hoy)_

**James:** Si

**Meowth:** Al fin, siempre lo supe.

_Mientras tanto...9:30 en Ciudad Petalburgo_

**PdM** _(Papa de May)_: Este joven ya me tiene cansado.

**May:** Pero es mi novio.

**MdM **_(Mamá de May)_: ¡¡¡¡Pero tiene mucha edad!

**May:** Y que, ustedes tienen la misma diferencia de edad.

**PdM:** Pero nos conocimos cuando éramos adultos, no cuando éramos niños

**May:** No me interesa, si el se va, yo me voy con él.

May se marcha indignada de la pieza de sus padres.

**Brock:** ¿Tuviste algún problema?

**May **_(sarcásticamente)_: No, no, nada, nada.

_Mientras Tanto...12:00 en Santiago_

Max ya tenía 10 años, se había hecho ya un entrenador, pero ya conocía la liga Hoenn, así que quiso conocer una liga nueva; tomo un transatlántico done pudo llegar a Chile, en donde, con su amiga conocida allí, Carla, empezaran una nueva liga...

**Max:** Quiero inscribirme en la liga nueva.

**Joy:** Dame tu Pokedex y te podré inscribir en la "Chilean League".

**Max:** Aquí está.

**Pokedex:** Datos: Max Valentine, 10 años, Pokemon primario: Trecko.

**Carla:** Yo también. Aquí está mi Pokedex.

**Max:** No seas tan atropelladora

**Carla **_(muy dulcemente):_ no te enojes

**Pokedex:** Datos: Carla Arias, 10 años. Pokemon primario: Mudkip.

**Joy:** Ahora están lo 2 inscritos.

**Max y Carla:** Gracias.

_Mientras tanto...11:00 AM en Kanto_

**¿: **Volví Vilma, volví.

**Vilma **_(muy inquieta)_: Acaso, ¿podrá ser, _(muy enojada) _así que eres tu, te ausentas 14 años, y lo único que me dices es "volví".

**¿:** Claro, fue muy difícil, me volví maestro Pokemon, pero tu no reconoces nada.

**Vilma:** Mejor te hubieras encargado de Ash. Sabias que el existía, cuando te mencione que estaba embarazada, te pusiste pálido. Lo cuidaste el 1º año de vida, pero te arrancaste, justo en el cumpleaños de Ash, - _Vilma se había puesto a llorar _– solo dejaste una nota, lo único que decía era "me voy a hacer un maestro Pokemon", ¿ahora te dio el valor de padre acaso, contéstame.

Solo cundió el silencio...

**¿: **Veo que nunca me aceptaras. También veo que aquí no esta Ash.

**Vilma:** No, ahora esta en otra parte, si quieres habla con él, pero a mi no me sacarás ninguna palabra. Ándate, ándate, ¡Ándate!.

**¿:**Por lo menos ¿Podrías decirme donde esta?

**Vilma:** No lo se. Ahora ¡Fuera de aquí!

_Y Melody... 06:30_

_Melody llega a una ciudad, ve un restorán, un lago y decide descansar por un rato._

**Melody:** Primero como algo y después empiezo a buscar.

_... 07:00 Centro Pokemon_

_Misty durmió pero solo por 2 horas, se despertó de nuevo fijándose que era de día, ya tenían que seguir el camino._

**Misty** _(diciéndose para ella misma)_: Relájate, hoy es el gran día, por lo que pueda pasar hoy puede cambiar toda tu vida, tienes que ser serena, calmada y romántica sobre todo eso.

_Ash seguía durmiendo profundamente..._

**Misty:** Ya dormilón despierta, despierta ¡ASH DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!

**Ash:** Ya voy...

_Y eran las 08:00 en Ciudad Aida_

**James:** Tengo que decirte algo Jesse

**Jesse:** ¿Qué quieres?.

_Entonces... 11:00 Ciudad Petalburgo_

**May:** Oye Brock, ¿no has pensado presentarme a tu familia?

**Brock:** Bueno, si tu quieres.

_Se dan un beso y Brock se va, May lo único que se quería era irse, porque los padres trataban con indeferencia a Brock y no miraban bien esa relación._

_Y en Santiago... 13:00_

**Carla: **Hay que empezar el camino, según esto, el primer gimnasio está en Arica, pero para eso hay que ir en avión, según la pokedex, hay que ir a esta dirección antes de las 4 para tomar el avión.

**Max:** Que interesante aparato, veamos cuanto tiempo nos queda,... son 3 meses, 15 días, 10 horas, 55 minutos y 20 segundos para que podamos conseguir las 4 medallas.

**Carla:**_(Sarcásticamente) _¿No puede ser más preciso?.

_... Kanto 12:30_

**Prof. Oak**:¿¡AHORA ME VIENES A PEDIR AYUDA? ¡Dejaste a Vilma sola por este tiempo!

**¿: **Pero es solo para saber donde está él y darle todas las explicaciones

**Prof. Oak:** Mira Clark, si tu quiere saber algo sobre Ash está bien, pero no atormentes a Vilma, el día que desapareciste..., pensaba que ibas a volver, te espero por 1 mes, 2 meses, 2 años, derramo muchas lágrimas, pero nunca apareciste, y la dejaste sola con Ash en sus brazos.ç

**Clark:** Te juro que no le hablo nunca más pero quiero ver a mi Ash.

**Prof. Oak:** Está bien (P: Pero solo porque me das lástima, farsante.) el esta cerca de aquí, siguiendo el camino...

_... Las 08:00 Para Melody_

**Melody:** ¿Ha visto a este chico?

**Persona:** Si, se aloja en el Centro Pokemon, ahora está en la plaza con una chica pelirroja.

**Melody:** Gracias, ahora voy a buscarte

_Y la 08:00 Para Misty también_

_Los 2 bajaron se cambiaron de ropa y Misty planteo una caminata en la plaza._

**Misty:** Oye Ash, te quiero contar algo

**Ash:** ¿Que me quieres decir?

**Misty**: Yo... Yo...

_De pronto Ash siente unos golpecitos por atrás, se dio vuelta y..._

**Melody**: Al fin, Ash, te encontré .

...08:01 En Ciudad Aida (Esto paso una hora antes de las líneas escritas arriba de esto)

**James:** Tu... Tu..._(Meowth le da una palmadita disimulada atrás ) _¿Te casarías conmigo?

**Jesse**:...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SI, pensé que nunca me lo pedirías. (P: Hasta incluso pensé que eras gay., pero no importa ahora)

_...12:00 En Ciudad Petalburgo_

**Brock:** Bueno nos vamos, suegra.

**MdM:** _(Un poco, pero disimuladamente pesada y crispada)_ Adiós.

**PdM:** Ella no se va.

**Brock:** ¿Qué dijo?

**PdM:** ¡Ella no se va!.

**May:** Si me voy o no me voy es cosa mía.

**MdM:** Apoyo a tu padre, no puedes andar con este, que quizás que cosas esté pensando hacerte.

**Brock**: Hacer, yo no tengo malas intenciones con su hija.

**PdM:** Haremos una batalla 2 contra 2, si ganas, May puede hacer lo que quiere, si pierdes tu te vas no vuelve a ver a mi hija.

**Brock:** De acuerdo, Fortress ve.

**Fortrees:** Fort

**PdM:** Vigoroth ve.

**Vigoroth:** Vigoroooth

**Brock:** Fortress Giro Rápido

**PdM:** Esquívalo Vigoroth

_El Fortrees de Brock era muy rápido y difícil de esquivar, dio justo en el centro._

**PdM:** Vigoroth, puño doble.

**Brock:** Fortrees Lodo

_Vigoroth no pudo atacar porque, con el Lodo le fue difícil moverse._

**Brock:** Fortress Golpe Cuerpo

Fortress da justo en el centro y Vigoroth queda K.O.

**Brock:** Bien Hecho Fortress

**PdM:** No creas tanto, Slaking ve.

**Brock:** Fortress Regresa; Ludicodo Ve.

_Un Ludicodo del mismo tamaño sale a atacar._

**Brock:** Ludicodo Mega Drenado.

**PdM:** Slaking Terremoto.

_El suelo empieza a temblar, haciendo que Ludicodo no pueda drenar._

**PdM:** Bien Slaking, termínalo con Rodada.

_Salió un Ludicodo volando y dejándolo K.O._

**PdM:** Todavía puedes rendirte.

**May:** Brock, no te rindas.

**Brock:** Fortrees ve. Excavar.

**PdM:** ¿Dónde está?

**Brock:** Giro Rápido.

_El Fortress sale y le da un golpe certero._

**PdM:** Slaking, no te rindas, Bostezo.

_El Fortress se empieza a dormir._

**PdM:** Este Slaking es muy especial, ¿sabes porqué?

**Brock:** No

**PdM:** El sabe come-sueños., Slaking, ataque come-sueños.

**Brock:** Oh-no.

_Pero el Fortress despierta, pero le quedan pocas fuerzas_

**Brock:** Bien Fortress, termínalo con giro rápido.

_El Slaking cae y queda KO, May abraza a Brock y se van pero en silencio._

_...15:00 Santiago_

**Max:** Espere, nosotros no tomamos el avión

**Guardia:** Lo siento, peque, pero te tendrás que esperar hasta la otra semana. Ya partió

**Carla:** Por favor...

**Guardia:** Por ti lo haría pero ya no puedo.

Los 2 suspiran y Carla le da un coscorrón.

**Carla:** Si no hubiera sido por tu culpa, hubiéramos llegado si no hubiera sido por tus atajos.

**Max **_(sarcásticamente):_ Gracias.

**Carla:** Ya vamos.

**Max:** ¿Adónde vas a ir?

**Carla:** Iremos en barco.

**Max:** Pero como, Santiago no tiene puerto.

Carla queda con la gota en la cabeza, pero se le ocurre una idea.

**Carla:** Ya sé, vamos a la estación de buses, iremos a Valparaíso a tomar un barco.

...3:30 en Kanto.

**Prof. Oak:** Ya Vilma, cálmate, el ya se fue.

**Vilma:** Ya lo se

_La mama de Ash trataba de tomarse un té pero le temblaban las manos,_

**Vilma:** ¿Y si es que encuentra a Ash?.

**Prof. Oak:** Ahí no podremos hacer nada, esa misión es del destino.- _En ese momento al Prof. Oak le da n gran dolor en el pecho-_ Ahhh

**Vilma:** ¿Qué le pasa?

El Prof. Oak quedo inconsciente.


	8. Capitulo 8 Misty Vs Melody

**Capitulo 8 : Misty vs. Melody, "En el amor todo se vale"**

Ash entre confusión y sorpresa vio a una escultural Melody, con un pelo rojo vivo y una sonrisa a flor de piel.

**Misty:** (P: Ohhh Porque ahora...)

**Melody:** Hola Misty.

**Misty: **Hola Melody (P: Ojala no venga a lo que creo)

**Melody:** Y tu...¡Ash!

Melody va sobre sus hombros y la da un abrazo, ella esta muy emocionada, a punto de llorar, el impresionado y extrañado.

**Melody:** Te encontré al fin, al fin.

**Ash:** Hola Melody, tantos años...

_Melody tenía ganas de darle un beso en los labios, pero pensaba que sería el fin de su amistad, así que se resistió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ash lo recibió con todo gusto._

_Misty, para meterse, le trataba de poner conversa a Melody._

**Misty:** ¿Y que haces por aquí?

**Melody:** (P: No le digas la verdad, tiene que ser en el momento preciso, no hagas algo idiota), me hice entrenadora, y ando por estos lugares, pero eso no importa es bueno encontrar a amigos especiales.-_La ultima frase la dijo mirando a Ash tratando de darle una pista- _Cierto Ash.

**Ash:** Si, -_confundido, por supuesto-_ claro.

**Misty:** (P: Que es lo que quiere esta, venir a arruinarme el día, no creo que este por aquí por casualidad, espera un momento, no será que..., no creo, o tal vez..., es¡si es,esa mirada, tengo que hacer algo, no me la puede ganar.), que tal si vamos a tomarnos un café o a comer algo **los 3**¿esta bien?.

**Ash:** Que buena idea, vamos.

**Melody**: Esta bien. (P: Tengo que hacer una forma de que quedemos los 2 solos.)

Luego de contarse sobre sus viajes, Pokemon, y otros, y de que Melody mostrara sus Pokemon; que por cierto eran muy buenos, un Gyarados, un Seel, Un Wigglituff, un Lapras, un Ponyta y el más preciado de todos, su Vaporeon.

Pasaron al C.P., para conseguir una habitación, pero la E. Joy dijo que Misty tenía un Videófono, Misty dijo que era algo de ella (eran sus hermanas, y le dijo que iba a estar lago rato), claro que ella no tenía que hacer sospecha alguna.

**Misty:** Vayan ustedes.

**Melody:** OK (P: Esta es mi oportunidad)

Ash y Melody fueron a la plaza rápidamente, sobre todo Melody.

**Ash:** No te apures tanto

Cuando llegan a la plaza...

**Melody **_(le toma las manos y lo mira dulcemente):_ Ash, te quiero decir algo, que he tratado de decirte, trate de llamarte a tu celular, pero es algo que té tenia que decírtelo cara a cara.

**Ash** _(Que no entendía ni una): _¿Que quieres decirme?

**Melody:** Yo te... yo te...ASH, YO TE AMO.

Melody, se acerca un poco más, Ash también, están a punto de juntar sus labios, hay solo 15 cms. entre sus bocas, ese momento era perfecto. Los 2 se abrazan, están a punto, hasta que...

**Misty:** Ay! de mis hermanas, ahhh, espera ese no es...No! _(y sale llorando, sin que ellos 2 se den cuenta),_ mientras tanto...

_Están a punto de darse un beso, ya falta él ultimo impulso, pero en tan solo un milisegundo, le llega un pensamiento a Ash en su cabeza _(P: Ella no es la que tu quieres, porque la vas a dejar, ella no es la que amas, reacciona, Ash Ketchum, tu quieres a Misty, NO HAGAS ALGO DE LO QUE TÉ ARREPENTIRAS TODA LA VIDA).

Ash sé corrió, Melody estaba apunto de darle un beso.

**Melody:** Que, que...

**Ash: **Melody, esto no debería estar pasando, lo siento, pero yo amo a otra persona.

A Melody se le quebró el mundo en pedacitos, empezó con una sensación de tristeza, que fue convirtiéndose en ira.

**Melody:** ¿Quién es? _(con enojo),_ es esa pelirroja, cierto **(furia).**

**Ash:** No te pongas así, _(Melody se había puesto como un Gyarados muy enojado)._

**Melody:** Si es esa pelirroja, pero ya va a ver.

Y Misty estaba encerrada en su pieza, tirada en la cama, llorando por su supuesto amor perdido.

**Misty:**_(Gritando)_ Soy una tonta, (Llorando), porque no se lo dije antes¡¡¿porque, porque! esto me tenía que pasarme a mí.(Razón ® : Misty, no crees que tienes que dejarlo ir; esto paso porque no se lo dijiste antes, y si el quiere pasar la vida con ella, tu no puedes hacer nada, Corazón ©: Pudo ser, solo un malentendido, a lo mejor no es lo que tu crees, no seas tampoco idiota, además, tienes que luchar por el).

Pero Misty, aceptando los 2 consejos y sabiendo que iban a regresar, se preparo, se lavo la cara, iba a pensar que era un malentendido, o mejor que nada de eso había pasado, si volvían juntos iba a luchar por el, pero si después de declararse iba a seguir con ella, no tendría mas opción que irse.

Melody corrió por todo el lugar, apretando el puño, yendo al C.P. a buscar a Misty, ella estaba en la puerta, a ver si venían, Misty iba a usar todos sus dotes de actriz, para opacar sus celos lo más posibles.

**Melody:** Tú una batalla, _(muy enojada)_ 3 contra 3, el que pierde, se va, la otra se va con Ash¿¿¡¡ de acuerdo?

**Misty** (_sorprendida_)¿Qué? (P: Esta enojada, quiere decir que no resulto, Yupi, mantén la calma).

**Melody:** Ash se tiene que quedar con una de las dos, eso lo veremos con una batalla.

**Misty:** ¿Me estás retando, y ¿pelear por Ash, yo voy a pelear por mi orgullo de entrenadora, y porque el es mi amigo y no voy a dejar que se separe de su mejor amiga, no dejaré que este con una mandona como tu.

**Ash:** Yo opino..

**Melody y Misty:** ¡Cállate!

**Misty:** Empecemos el duelo.

Una Corriente de aire pasaba, a pesar de que estaba lleno de gente se escuchaba un silencio absoluto. La gente empezó a juntarse para ver lo que ocurría. Los 3 se corrieron al lado del lago a petición de las 2.

**Melody:** Mi Primer Pokemon, Lapras VE!

**Misty:** Golduck VE!

Un Lapras, triple del pequeño Golduck azul.

**Misty:** Puede que no parezca, poderoso, pero es mas de lo que se ve.

**Melody:** Si claro, Lapras, Rayo Hielo.

El Rayo Hielo se aproxima a Golduck pero, sin saber porque, para.

**Misty:** Bien hecho Golduck, Confusión.

La Confusión atrapa a Lapras y hace que flote.

**Melody:** Lapras NO, espera, tengo una idea, Lapras, Hidrobomba al piso.

El Lapras sale de la Confusión y llega al agua.

**Melody:** Hidrobomba al Golduck.

**Golduck:** Gooold.

El Golduck cae al piso, le quedo muy desprevenido, y Lapras está muy cansado.

**Misty:** Sal Poiloted

**Poiloted:** Poiloto, Poiloto _(Empieza a bailar)_

**Misty:** No es hora de bailar, Poiloted, Canto Mortal.

Poiloted empieza a cantar una canción muy triste.

**Misty:** Cada vez que ataque tu Lapras perderá energía, hace 3 ataques y adiós, si es que Poiloted no lo retira primero.

**Melody:** ¿QUÉ? Esto esta mal

**Misty:** Poiloted, Hidrobomba

**Poiloted:** Poiloooo.

Le llega directo.

**Lapras:** Lapras, Recuperación.

**Misty:** No servirá de nada, el Canto Mortal le afectara igual. 2 Ataques. Poiloted Burbujas.

**Melody:** Lapras, Rayo Confusión

Lapras Falla.

**Misty:** Un ataque y fuera. Poiloted Hidrobomba

**Poiloted:** Poiloto, Poiloto.

Da justo en el blanco y Lapras Cae.

**Melody:** Bien hecho Lapras. Vaporeon ve.

Un brillante Vaporeon como el sol salió de la Pokebola, pero había algo raro¡era Rosado!. Todos los espectadores, Ash y Misty quedaron impresionados.

**Misty:** Oh! Un Vaporeon rosado, lo único que tiene de especial es el color, igual lo venceré. Poiloted Canto Mortal.

**Melody:** No importa en 3 turnos te derrotaré, además el color no es lo único especial, vas a conocer su fuerza.

**Misty:** Poiloted Ataque cuerpo.

Pero el ataque no funciona, lo alcanza a esquivar..

**Melody:** Rayo Aurora, Vaporeon

_El ataque da directo en el blanco_.

**Misty:** No.

El Poiloted queda muy herido.

**Misty:** Solo 3 turnos Poiloted_.- Misty tenía que pensar en algo, porque el Canto Mortal es un arma de doble filo, si es que los 2 Pokemon pasan los 3 ataques, al finalizar el último ataque, sin que ninguno de los 2 haya caído antes, quedaran KO.-_ Poiloted, Burbujas.

Las Burbujas dan en el blanco, pero parecen no funcionar.

**Melody:** Eso no funcionara, Vaporeon Ataque Cuerpo.

**Misty:** Poiloted, Esquívalo.

Alcanza a esquivarlo.

**Misty:** Poiloted Bajo el agua, ahora_.-Vaporeon estaba confundido- _Surf ahora.

Poiloted sale montado en una ola, Vaporeon sufre un poco más de daño.

**Melody:** Vaporeon, cuidado, Ataque rápido.

Le llega el ataque a Poiloted, él está sufriendo mucho, pero lo hace por Misty, le queda muy poca energía. Pero Misty sabe que si resiste este turno, habrá un empate, tiene que hacerlo sobrevivir.

**Misty**: Poiloted, Hipnosis.

**Melody:** Hidrobomba.

Los 2 ataques chocan, pero la Hipnosis afecta primero a Vaporeon, haciendo que corra la Hidrobomba a otro lado. Luego de 3 segundos, los 2 caen.

**Misty:** Ese es el efecto Canto Mortal.

**Melody: **Pero tu no dijiste que...

**Misty:** Ese es el precio que hay que pagar, esto ya lo tenía planeado con Poiloted, el no sintió daño, así que no la paso nada.

**Misty:** Mi último Pokemon.

**Melody:** El mío también.

**Misty y Melody:** Es Gyarados. ¡Ve!

Salen 2 Gyarados iguales.

**Misty y Melody:** ¿Qué?...Acaso ¡tú! También...

**Misty:** Eso no importa, el mío te vencerá.

**Melody:** Eso lo veremos; Gyarados, Danza de la Lluvia

**Misty:** ¿Eso para que lo haces, la Danza de la Lluvia también afectara a mi Pokemon, también subirá mi poder.

**Melody:** Pero también hace al campo más impredecible y más borroso.

**Ash:** Creo... que va a llover

El cielo se oscurece totalmente, con grandes nubarrones negros, luego de 5 segundos más, llegó un gran monzón.

**Misty:** Tu lluvia no me da miedo, Gyarados Hiper-rayo.

**Melody:** Tu también Gyarados.

Los 2 Gyarados lanzan sus hiper-rayos, creando una gran explosión, ambos salieron afectados.

**Misty:** Hidrobomba, Gyarados.

**Melody:** Tornado.

_Los 2 ataques se juntaron creando unas Trombas Marinas, que atacaron a ambos Pokemon_.

**Misty:** Mordida

**Melody:** Paliza.

_El Gyarados de Misty lo muerde con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el de Melody le pega con la cola al otro, al parecer ambos están muy confundidos_.

**Ash:** Gánale Misty

**Melody:** Tu no te metas!

**Misty:** (P: Si me aprecia, tengo que dar todo lo de mi)

**Misty y Melody**: Termínalo con Furia Dragón

Los 2 lanzan al mismo tiempo los ataques, creando una bola de humo, todos los presentes, estaban asustados, sorprendidos y excitados por la pelea. Al disiparse la bola de humo, se ve a los 2 Gyarados caídos, en KO.

**Melody:** Un... empate. -_Melody empieza a llorar_, - (P: El lo apoyo a ella, no puedo presionarlo.)- _Melody tomas sus cosas y le habla a Misty_- Fue una gran pelea, bueno creo que yo estoy sobrando aquí_.- Melody empieza a llorar en silencio, pero sus lágrimas se hacen más visibles-_ Ahora me debo ir.

**Ash:** Espera Melody – _Ash saca algo de su mochila_ – Podemos seguir siendo amigos- _El le pasa a ella un colar_ – Un regalo como símbolo de la amistad..

_Melody recibe el regalo y abraza a Ash, todo el público esta sin entender, Misty esta apunto de llorar pero se guarda la pena._

**Melody:** Bueno este es el adiós- _Pasa donde Misty_- Buena batalla, - _Le dice por lo bajo_- Cuida a tu hombre¡Adiós a todos!- _Y sale corriendo sin rumbo_ - .

**Ash:** Bueno, esto ya termino.

**Misty:** Si, menos mal, no me hubiera gustado que yo me tuviera que haber ido.

Los 2 continúan su camino en silencio, reflexionando lo que había pasado, en dirección al C.P.. Ellos llegan allá, pero la E. Joy les da un mensaje rápido.

**E. Joy:** Tu eres Ash¿Cierto?.

**Ash:** Si soy yo¿Por qué?

**E. Joy:** Tienes un mensaje urgente de tu madre, dice que llames ahora a este número.

_Toma el Videófono, marca el número._

**Ash:** Aló Mamá.

**Vilma:** Hola Hijo, no puedo hablar mucho, ven a Ciudad Verde ahora mismo.

**Ash:** ¿Qué Pasa?

**Vilma:** El Prof. Oak le dio un Paro Cardiaco, tienes que venir ya.

_El videófono decía que le quedaban 5 segundos de conversación, metió la primera moneda y era de muy poco valor._

**Ash:** Pero Mamá. ¿QUÉ?

**Vilma:** Ven rápido estamos en el hospital de Ciudad Ver...

El videófono se corta.


	9. Cpaitulo 9 La Sombra de la Muerte Ronda

**Capitulo 9: La Sombra de la muerte Ronda**

**Misty:** Ash ¿Qué pasa?

**Ash:** El Profesor Oak, sufrió... un infarto.

_Misty se puso las manos en la boca._

_----------------------- _

_Gracias a un servicio especial, los llevaron en automóvil hasta Ciudad Aida, donde tomaron el tren de Medianoche, para llegar a Hoenn. En el tren a duras penas conciliaron el sueño. _

A la mañana, gracias a la oficial Joey, con su moto, llegaron al puerto, al atardecer tomaron el barco que los llevaba a Ciudad Carmín. Todo ese recorrido lo pasaron en silencio, Pikachu tampoco dijo ninguna palabra, para Ash el Oak había sido como un abuelo, o un tío, pero era l figura paternal más cercana que tenía. De lo poco que durmió, soñó que el Oak estaba en un campo con todo sus Pokemon, muy feliz cuidándolos, pero llega un rayo de luz, que viene desde el cielo, angelical, el Oak empieza a subir, y le habla a Ash¡Cumple tu destino!. Ash le decía que no entendía, pero, el Oak, solo repetía la misma frase.

Luego de irse por el servicio Metro-Red ( solo para transporte en viajes, sin estar juntando medalla), lograron llegar a ciudad Verde.

El hospital estaba cercano, Ash estaba con los nervios de punta.

**Misty:** No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien_.-Pero Misty no creía en sus propias palabras,-_(P: El profesor siempre fue enérgico, pero a sus 70 años, ya está en peligro, además, con los problemas de salud que tenía antes...)

Al llegar al hospital, un gran edificio blanco, le preguntan a la recepcionista donde se haya el Oak, ella le dice que está en el Quirófano.

**Recepcionista**: Le están haciendo unos exámenes para ver cual fue la razón de su paro cardiaco_.- Ash queda temeroso y medio pensativo_- puedes juntarte con el grupo de gente que lo está esperando.

Le indica un salón. Los 2 acceden.

**Recepcionista**: Espera, no puedes entran con Pokemons – _refiriéndose a Pikachu_ – déjalo en el C.P., esta continuando a la puerta derecha.

El va y deja a Pikachu con la E. Joy.

**Vilma:** Los doctores piensan que puede ser arteriosclerosis, es cuando se tapan las arterias,

**Gary:** o miocarditis- _luego se decía a el mismo_ - ¿Por qué a él, estaba sano, comía bien, hacía ejercicio, el no se merece esto.- _Se pone a llorar_-. El no se merecía esto.

**Misty:** Anímate, todo esto va a salir bien.

_Luego de conversar unos minutos, llegaron los doctores._

**Cardiólogo**: Esto está mal, es difícil que se recupere, muy difícil segun los resultados, solo un milagro lo salvaría

**Gary:** ¿Cuanto tiempo de vida le queda?

**Cardiólogo:** Según las pruebas pueden ser 1 o 2 días, creo que deben despedirse. Solo un transplante de corazón podría sarvarlo, pero por el mal estado ya no se puede hacer nada.

Gary rompió a llorar. Vilma también.

Allí llegaron Traecy, sus alumnos, también Brock (Max estaba en Arica, dando su 1er reto de gimnasio, el no sabía y May se quedo en ciudad Plateada), mucha gente se quedo afuera, porque no le permitieron la entrada. Ash encendía la TV para relajarse un rato, salía en todos los canales:

"_Flash de ultima hora" El famoso Profesor Oak, uno de los celebres científicos Pokemon, esta debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, producto de miocarditis, en el hospital de Ciudad Verde"._

**Tracy:** Hola Profesor.

**Oak **(con voz muy cansada y deteriorada): Hola...¿Cómo están los Pokemon?

**Tracy** (le estaba dando unas gotas de sentimentalismo): están bien, muy bien.

**Oak: **Hazme un favor, Tracy, cuando este allá (indicando hacia arriba con el dedo), tu te vas a encargar de todo, eres la persona más fiable que he conocido.

**Tracy: **Bueno, (no se aguantaba más la pena), adiós profesor.

**Oak:** Adios, eh... espera Tracey – Tracey se detiene en seco, que estaba abriendo la puerta, y mira hacia él- te tengo que contar un secreto.

**Tracy: **¿Cual profesor?

**Oak: **Tu eres el mejor ayudante y discípulo que he tenido.

**Tracy: **Gracias...

----------------

Pasaron antiguos alumnos del profesor Oak, para recibir la última lección, luego paso Vilma.

**Vilma: **Hola Profesor.

**Oak: **Hola Vilma.

Vilma se sienta a los pies de la cama. Ella viéndole conectado a todos los cables, le daban ganas de llorar.

**Oak.: **Vilma, que no te de pena. La gente se va, pero con suerte nos volveremos a ver.

**Vilma: **Pero es tan inesperado.

**Oak: **No te pongas así, no quiero que llores por mi ida.

**Vilma: **Te tengo que decir algo que nunca te dije.

**Oak:** ¿Qué es?

**Vilma **(con los ojos vidriosos): gracias por ayudarme a criar a Ash, sin tu ayuda, nunca hubiera podido haber salido adelante.

**Oak:** De nada.

---------------------

**Brock:** Lo extrañare mucho

**Oak: **Siempre fuiste un buen criador.

**Brock: **Gracias a sus consejos; hablando de eso me podría dar el último.

**Oak:** Está bien.

**Brock:** Es que... May y yo estamos juntos, pero sus padres no me aceptan ¿Qué debo hacer?

**Oak: **Demuéstrale que vales, así se terminara ... todo

**Brock: **Gracias Profesor

**Oak: **Hola Misty. - ¿Como has estado?

**Misty: **Bien, gracias, solo preocupada por usted.

**Oak: **¿Has seguido tu viaje con Ash?

**Misty: **Si, con Ash –suspirando-.

**Oak: **Bueno, tu vas a tener que cuidarlo, darle consejos, y ayudarlo en todo... promételo.

**Misty: **Prometido

**Ash:** Profesor.

**Oak: **Ash – se alegro un poco - ¿Cómo has estado?.

**Ash: **Yo, bien.- Con lagrimas el los ojos, el profesor se reprimió decirle que no sollozara- usted fue como un padre para mi, me enseño a querer a los Pokemon, me dio a mi Pikachu.

**Oak: **Ash, quiero que me prometas algo... que Gary y tu sean tan inseparables como hermanos, que no se peleen, está bien? y acepta lo que venga, aprovecha la vida y... sigue tus instintos, porque el destino lo creas tú

**Ash** (Emocionado y llorando silenciosamente): Lo haré, Adiós Oak.

**Oak:** Adios Ash.

………………..

**Gary: **Abuelito. ¡No me dejes!

**Oak:** Lo tengo que hacer.

**Gary:** No quiero (P: A pesar de los 15 años, sigo queriendo a mi abuelito igual).

**Oak:** Esta es la lección más difícil que vas a aprender. Las personas no viven para siempre.

**Gary: **Pero es difícil.

**Oak:** No es tan difícil, solo tienes que recordarlas; siempre te estaré vigilando, siempre te cuidare, días y noches. Pero me arrepiento de no ver ninguna de tus tesis como investigador.

Gary se quedo un rato junto al profesor, pero en un momento el Profesor empezó a ahogarse. Gary reacciona y lo trata de despertar y se preocupa.

**Gary: **Abuelo, Abuelo ¡ABUELO!. ¡ENFERMERA¡DOCTORES, alguien.

Los doctores llegaron.

**Enfermera:** Infarto al miocardio, CPR ahora.

**Doctor: **No reacciona al CPR. Preparen el Electroshock.

La enfermera trae la maquina, le coloca un gel conductor a los contacto y se los pasa al doctor.

**Doctor: **Despejen.. ... No se recupera... Despejen... No se recupera, la ultima vez, Depejen ...

Gary: No, Abuelito no, por favor, no.

**Sacerdote**: Estamos aquí reunidos para conmemorar la muerte de nuestro familiar, amigo, compañero, idolo de todos, el Profesor Oak.

El cajón de caoba era el centro de todo, toda la gente está congregada, todos estaban juntos oyendo las palabras, vestidos de negro, todas con gran tristeza en sus almas

Estaba toda la prensa presenciando aquel momento. Todos cubriendo la importante noticia.

**Gary: **El fue como mi segundo padre, mi amigo, me enseño una cosa, a amar a los Pokemon, cuidarlos, respetarlos y sentirlos, y que cada uno de nosotros puede aportar lo mejor de si mismo al mundo, ya sea luchando o en un laboratorio


	10. Capitulo 10 Un encuentro necesario

**Capitulo 10 : Encuentro necesario que nunca debio haber pasado**

_2 semanas después..._

"HOTEL POKECAST"

HASTA 90 DE DESCUENTO ESPECIAL PARA LOS MEJORES ENTRENADORES

**Ash**: Te apuesto que a mi me dan más descuento

**Misty:** Presumido

**Ash:** Veamos quien tiene la razón

El Hotel era muy elegante, tal vez demasiado elegante para ellos, pero estaban confiados de que les darían estadía gratis 

**Mujer de Recepción: **Bienvenidos. Desean una habitación

**Ash: **Si, una habitacion doble

**Mujer:**¿Usted es entrenador?

**Ash: **Si soy Ash Ketchum

**Mujer: **Bien Sr. Ketchum…. Usted tiene un 20 de descuento en la tarifa.

**Ash:** ¿QUÉ? Esto es un error.

**Mujer: **No señor, . Y la otra persona que es... ¿entrenador?

**Misty: **No exactamente, yo soy Misty del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.

**Mujer:** ¡UNA LIDER DE GIMNASIO, QUE HONOR, POR SUPUESTO TIENE HABITACION GRATIS Y SU AMIGO TAMBIEN, PASE, PASE.

**Misty:** Para que veas.

_Ash estaba muy consternado, siempre el había sido el importante_

_Luego en la mañana_

Aquí debe estar El..

Ash se habían despertado. Pikachu_ (que hace tiempo que no hablo de el) _tambien. Y se iba a lomo de Ash.

: (P:Creo que es el. Empiezo la fase uno del plan. Hay que buscar un lugar apartado.)

Ash decidio hacer una caminata y quizas ir al bosque para ver si había un pokemon que capturar. Cuando llego al bosque escucho una voz peculiar, y misteriosamente conocida.

ASH KETCHUM… al fin te encuentro. Un duelo 1 a 1.

**Ash **(No entendio las palabras rapidamente)¿Qué?

Un duelo 1 a 1. Ahora. Elige a tu Pokemon,

**Ash: **Pikachu. ¿Estás listo?

**Pikachu** : Pika Pi (Claro que si)

**Ash: **Pikachu Ve.

(P: Fase 2. Aun que esto no me gusta, dejarme ganar): Ve Wartortle.

Ash estaba muy confiado, fue una batalla que duro muy poco.

Batallas muy bien.

**Ash:** Gracias… pero¿me podría decir quien es usted?

Que no reconoces a Clark……….. tu Padre.

El tiempo se detuvo, solo se oía el viento. A Ash le vino las sensacione sque llevo consigo durante muchos años, el rencor, la ira, el enojo, el desconsuelo. El no tener esa figura, durante 15 años, y que se aparezca de repente hizo que le empezara hervir la sangre.

**Ash **(Muy lentamente, con los ojos llorosos): Pikachu...Impactrueno a ese hombre.

**Clark: **¿Qué¿Así me recibes.

**Pikachu: **Pika pi Pika Chu (No puedo hacer eso Ash!).

**Ash: **¡No desobedescas!

Pikachu lanza un pequeño impactrueno, al lado de Clark

**Ash** (Llorando): Te dije que se lo dieras a el. Este hjombre es malo.

El padre de Ash se había quedado helado, no podía moverse de la impresión. El siempre penso que iba a hacer un mágico encuentro. Que todo quedaría atrás y serían de nuevo una familia.

Pikachu le dio el impactrueno y Clark lo sintio hasta los huesos.

**Ash:** ¿Por qué hiciste eso¡Porque nos dejaste? Eso es lo unico que te mereces. Pikachu aumenta tu ataque.

Pikachu no entendía la reacción tan violenta de su amigo así que cesó su ataque.

**Ash:**¿Porque te detienes Pìkachu¡El debe sufrir, no sabes cuanto tiempo estuvo mi madre esperandote, por tu estúpido sueño ella tuvo que cargar con nuestra mantención.

**Clark**¡Esa es la vida del entrenador, dejar todo por lo fama, la gloria, al giaul que como tú dejaste todo y a lo mejor, si después eres feliz con alguien, la dejaras, a ti también te gusta la gloria ¿o no, nosotros dos somos iguales.

A Ash esa frase le calo hondo, en su mente empezó a darse cuenta de la realidad, el también había abandonado familia, amigos, todo por alcanzar la gloria, peor no quiera reconocerlo.

**Ash:** ¡Callate, por favor¡CALLATE! Y no me vuelvas a buscar más, no quiero verte nunca más

**Clark: **La verdad duele¿cierto Ash, pero me iré, me iré , quiero que me perdones por todo, pero recuerda las frases, pueden parecer rudas, pero tenlas en cuenta.

Clark se adentró de nuevo en el bosque.

Ash estaba demasiado aturdido, pero a la vez muy liberado, pudo descargar al fin toda su rabia. Decidio recostarse un rato en el pasto, para que se le pasaran las lágrimas y la pena, quería disimular todo ante Misty, ese encuentro solo el sabría que habría pasado. Ya pasado un rato volvío al hotel a reflexionar esas palabras: "el entrenador deja todo por su fama".


End file.
